wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced: GRAVITY ERROR
Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced: GRAVITY ERROR (トリガーハート エグゼリカ エンハンスド GRAVITY ERROR Torigāhāto Eguzerika Enhansudo GRAVITY ERROR) is a Single CD featuring the opening theme from the PlayStation 2 game ''Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced'', It was released on April 22, 2009. Along with GRAVITY ERROR, the CD features the song "Ano Sora no Hate made", which is the Opening theme from the PlayStation Portable game Memories Off#5: Togireta Film. Both tracks were performed by Ayane. Tracklist GRAVITY ERROR 5:04 あの空の果てまで 4:52 GRAVITY ERROR (off vocal) 5:03 あの空の果てまで (off vocal) 4:49 Lyrics Game size edit |-|Kanji= 幾千光年の離れた星でも 掴め!放て!心のトリガーを引け! 運命線飛び越えても どんな未来がまってる? そこが笑顔に溢れる 世界と言えるかな? 悪しき影が 穏やかな空を塞ぐ頃 戦う事に 忘れかけた天使よ 埋もれかけた 誇りとも呼べる翼 今羽ばたけ その先にある「あの空へ」 Are you ready? 真実を勇気に変え その力をシュートせよ 戸惑いのその答えを キミはもう知っている 百万光年の離れた星でも そこに誰かの命が輝くなら 飛び立ったプロミネンス 熱く舞いあがれ 掴め!放て!心のトリガーを引け! |-|Romaji= Ikusen kounen no hanareta hoshi demo tsukame! hanate! kokoro no TRIGGER wo hike! Unmei sen tobikoete mo donna mirai ga matteru? Soko ga egao ni afureru sekai to ieru kana? Ashiki kage ga odayaka na sora wo fusagu koro Tatakau koto ni wasure kaketa tenshi yo Umore kaketa hokori to mo yoberu tsubasa Ima habatake sono saki ni aru "ano sora he" Are you ready? Shinjitsu wo yuuki ni kae sono chikara wo SHOOT seyo Tomadoi no sono kotae wo kimi wa mou shitte iru Hyakuman kounen no hanareta hoshi demo soko ni dareka no inochi ga kagayaku nara Tobitatta PROMINENCE atsuku maiagare Tsukame! hanate! kokoro no TRIGGER wo hike! |-|English= Even on stars separated by thousands of light years... Grab it! Release it! Pull the Trigger of the heart! Even if you cross the line of fate, what kind of future is waiting for you? Can you say it will be a world filled with smiles? Oh angels who've almost forgot how to fight! Now, when an ominous shadow is covering the calm sky, Spread out your wings - your pride that have almost been buried up and fly ”to that sky”! Are you ready? Change the truth into your courage and shoot that power! You already know why you feel uncertain. If on the far-away stars someone's life shines, passionately let the Prominence that took off soar higher up. Grab it! Release it! Pull the Trigger of the heart! Full version |-|Kanji= 幾千光年の離れた星でも 掴め!放て!心のトリガーを引け! 運命線飛び越えても どんな未来がまってる? そこが笑顔に溢れる 世界と言えるかな? 悪しき影が 穏やかな空を塞ぐ頃 戦う事に 忘れかけた天使よ 埋もれかけた 誇りとも呼べる翼 今羽ばたけ その先にある「あの空へ」 Are you ready? 真実を勇気に変え その力をシュートせよ 戸惑いのその答えを キミはもう知っている 百万光年の離れた星でも そこに誰かの命が輝くなら 飛び立ったプロミネンス 熱く舞いあがれ 掴め!放て!心のトリガーを引け! それはまるで違う星の 戦火を映すニュースと 従うだけのハートが 誰かをキズつける 呑み込まれる 安らぎと呼べる日常に 目を逸らしても それは運命のように だけどそれは 愛するものに背くこと 覚醒せよ 光溢れる「未来へと」 Are you ready? 風をきるこの感覚 歪みかけたプライド 守るべきその何かを キミはもう知っている 幾千光年の離れた星でも そこに何かの希望が輝くなら 引き寄せろエナジーウェイブ 両手に感じて 回せ!砕け!心のトリガーを引け! 交わされたその約束 途切れそうな旋律も いつしか栄光となり 奏で始める... Are you ready? 真実を勇気に変え その力をシュートせよ 戸惑いのその答えを キミはもう知っている 百万光年の離れた星でも そこに誰かの命が輝くなら 飛び立ったプロミネンス 熱く舞いあがれ 掴め!放て!心のトリガーを引け! |-|Romaji= Ikusen kounen no hanareta hoshi demo tsukame! hanate! kokoro no TRIGGER wo hike! Unmei sen tobikoete mo donna mirai ga matteru? Soko ga egao ni afureru sekai to ieru kana? Ashiki kage ga odayaka na sora wo fusagu koro Tatakau koto ni wasure kaketa tenshi yo Umore kaketa hokori to mo yoberu tsubasa Ima habatake sono saki ni aru "ano sora he" Are you ready? Shinjitsu wo yuuki ni kae sono chikara wo SHOOT seyo Tomadoi no sono kotae wo kimi wa mou shitte iru Hyakuman kounen no hanareta hoshi demo soko ni dareka no inochi ga kagayaku nara Tobitatta PROMINENCE atsuku maiagare Tsukame! hanate! kokoro no TRIGGER wo hike! Sore wa marude chigau hoshi no senka wo utsusu NEWS to Shitagau dake no HEART ga dareka wo kizu tsukeru Nomikomareru yasuragi to yoberu nichijou ni Me wo sorashite mo sore wa unmei no you ni Dakedo sore wa aisuru mono ni somuku koto Kakusei seyo hikari afureru "mirai he to" Are you ready? Kaze wo kiru kono kankaku hizumi kaketa PRIDE Mamoru beki sono nanika wo kimi wa mou shitte iru Ikusen kounen no hanareta hoshi demo soko ni nanika no kibou ga kagayaku nara Hikiyosero ENERGY WAVE ryoute ni kanjite Mawase! kudake! kokoro no TRIGGER wo hike! Kawasareta sono yakusoku togire sou na senritsu mo Itsushika eikou tonari kanade hajimeru... Are you ready? Shinjitsu wo yuuki ni kae sono chikara wo SHOOT seyo Tomadoi no sono kotae wo kimi wa mou shitte iru Hyakuman kounen no hanareta hoshi demo soko ni dareka no inochi ga kagayaku nara Tobitatta PROMINENCE atsuku maiagare Tsukame! hanate! kokoro no TRIGGER wo hike! |-|English= Even on stars separated by thousands of light years... Grab it! Release it! Pull the Trigger of the heart! Even if you cross the line of fate, what kind of future is waiting for you? Can you say it will be a world filled with smiles? Oh angels who've almost forgot how to fight! Now, when an ominous shadow is covering the calm sky, Spread out your wings - your pride that have almost been buried up and fly ”to that sky”! Are you ready? Change the truth into your courage and shoot that power! You already know why you feel uncertain. If on the far-away stars someone's life shines, passionately let the Prominence that took off soar higher up. Grab it! Release it! Pull the Trigger of the heart! It's like if they're news reflecting the fires of war on another planet, Or like an obedient heart that hurts somebody. Even if you ignore the peaceful days that are being swallowed, Even if you say it's the destiny, But that denies the ones you love Wake up! “To the future” filled with light! Are you ready? That feeling of going against the wind. The pride you've almost lost. You already know what is that you need to protect. If on the far away stars someone's hope shines, pull and feel that Energy Wave with your both hands! Pull the Trigger of the heart with all your might! The promise you once made and the melody that might end anytime. They will become a glory and start playing... Are you ready? Change the truth into your courage and shoot that power! You already know why you feel uncertain. If on the far-away stars someone's life shines, passionately let the Prominence that took off soar higher up. Grab it! Release it! Pull the Trigger of the heart! Animated Opening FMV Notes Gravity Error Composed & written by Chiyomaru Shikura Arranged by Koji Ueno Performed by Ayane Ano Sora no Hate made Composed & arranged by Tatsh Written & performed by Ayane Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Soundtracks Category:Merchandise Category:Themes and Songs Category:Official Merchandise Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category)